


Elegia de Novembro

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alusão à tortura e assassinato, Drabble, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA. Cedo ou tarde o preço é cobrado. Severus espera pelo seu julgamento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegia de Novembro

**Carpe Diem**

Severus estudou a face machucada de James Potter e sorriu sadicamente. Potter não parecia tão forte, ameaçador. Ele não podia mais machucá-lo. James não podia roubar mais nada do sonserino. Ele nunca mais iria.

Houve mais um Crucio, e outro... E tantos que os gritos cessaram, substituídos por um fraco gemido que se assemelhava ao de um animal machucado. Tudo aquilo era como música para os ouvidos de Severus. James Potter prostrado era sua obra prima.

Havia algo no canto da mente de Severus. Ele sabia que um dia o preço por tudo aquilo seria cobrado. Mas ele pagaria alegremente.

 

**Dies Irae**

E foi num dia chuvoso e frio de novembro que Severus recebeu o julgamento final por aquele ato.

Foi uma face bela como a de um anjo que anunciou sua sentença, e foram mãos hábeis que o condenaram. A danação final, no entanto, foi com um beijo.

O filho de Potter havia cavado seu caminho para a mente, o coração e a alma de Severus. Harry não sabia, nunca saberia quais segredos aquele homem carregava.

Severus estava contente com aquilo. Ele podia sobreviver à culpa, havia sobrevivido em circunstâncias piores.

Mas ainda tinha de haver um novo julgamento, não é?


End file.
